The Summer of Dreams
by CoffeeShopKid
Summary: Eric's parents go on a three-month vacation to Hawaii and leave the house to Eric. Well Eric and the gang have vacation plans of their own! R&R please!
1. A Summer Without Me?

The Summer of Dreams  
By: CDachen  
Chapter 1: A Vacation Without Me?  
  
  


**Summary:** Eric's parents (mostly his dad) decide that they need time alone and they're going to Hawaii for an all-summer vacation, 3 months. What does Eric do all summer with the house to himself? Well duh, Party!!!  
  
  
**Author's Note:** Hey! Cole here. This is my first That 70's Show fic so please go easy on me. This will be filled with humor, fun, and most of all, FUN! Haha! Enjoy! Reviews graciously accepted.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Later guys. Eric Forman said to his best friends Kelso, Hyde, Jackie, Donna, and Fez as they left the basement from their night of fun and went to take the party elsewhere.  
  
  
Walking upstairs, Eric noticed something odd. Okay, here's the oh-so-odd scenario. It was midnight on the last day of school/first day of summer break. Eric's parents, Red and Kitty were sitting at the table, talking. The odd part is they were talking without argument. It sounded as if they were actually, dare I say or dare Eric saw, they were actually _agreeing_ on something. Wow! Astounding, right? Yep.  
  
  
Eric, we need to tell you something, honey. said Eric's mother Kitty.   
  
  
Is everything okay? Eric curiously asked. He was beginning to get nervous. Maybe they found something in his room, like his magazines or videos. Or maybe they found something out between him and Donna. None of this was correct.   
  
  
Yes, everything's too fine. said his dad, Red. He had a smile, big and relaxed upon his face. This was unlike anything Eric had ever seen before. I mean, come on. His dad hadn't even threatened to shove anything in his ass yet.  
  
  
Well then tell me. Eric said impatiently. Whatever it was, he was beginning to get very impatient and nervous. Then when his dad began to speak, his heart jumped...  
  
  
Eric, your mother and I have decided that we're sick of this hellhole of a home. We're going to Hawaii for 3 months, all of summer, just me and your mom. his dad said, beginning to retain his own way of speech.  
  
  
I'm not going? Good. said Eric.   
  
  
Watch your manners, kid. We're giving you some slack. You have the house to yourself all summer, said his dad. At this, Eric began to grin the widest grin he had ever forced his face muscles to grin.  
  
  
said Eric, trying to keep his enjoyment hidden because he knew that his dad had some sort of downside.  
  
  
The only thing we ask of you is to have the house clean. We want to come home and sit. No cleaning. Then we'll get back to normal life. said his mom, speaking up a bit.   
  
  
Eric's grin began to fade a little. Then he realized what freedom he had and began to grin again.  
  
  
Well then I guess I'll have to be a good little boy then. Eric said as his sarcastic self.   
  
  
Watch your mouth or I'll shove this shoe so far up your ass it'll liquefy out of your nose. said his dad threateningly.   
  
  
Okay Dad. So when are you leaving? he asked anxiously. He wanted them to leave now but he figured three months, around 90 some days, what the hell, a few days won't kill me.  
  
  
We're leaving tomorrow morning, or this morning at 7 for the Milwaukee National Airport. All ~*~of our stuff is packed and we're ready to go! cheerfully said Eric's mom.  
  
  
Hmm, well have fun. I'm going up to my room. Later. Eric said.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Picking up his telephone, which was designed in multi-colored peace signs and had a sticker of a nude model on it, he dialed the numbers of all of his friends and he told them about the whole trip and how he had the house to himself all summer.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
What luck! Could a guy ask for anything else? Well, actually, he could...wait and see! Please R&R!


	2. Six Dollars and ThirtyTwo Cents

The Summer of Dreams  
By: Cole  
Chapter 2: Six Dollars and Thirty-Two Cents  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own That 70's Show. Poor me... Actually I don't own anything in this story, the characters, the settings, or even Burger King. So leave me alone!  
  
  
  
**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, RainbowFairy and Evil-Yami-Creampuff! I love to get reviews! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll think of a name ASAP!  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
It was an early morning for the Foreman's house. There was a hustle and bustle abound it everywhere because Red and Kitty were checking to see if they had everything.   
  
  
Eric sat there in his doorway leaning against on of the sides of the wall with his arms crossed watching the craziness in his parents at the moment.   
  
  
Kitty opened a window and said, Red, you stink! Phew... A bird outside started to chirp.  
  
  
Everyone has gas, Kitty, replied Red, I just tend to have more.  
  
  
So when are you guys leaving again? Eric questioned dully.   
  
  
Kitty, looking at her clock, told Eric that they'd be leaving right about now. Giving Eric a big hug, and hustling Red out of the door, Eric knew that now there was no mommy or daddy for three months. Yes!!!  
  
  
  
Wait!! Can't I get a beer for the plane!? he shouted from behind a forcing Kitty.  
  
  
Bye, honey! said Kitty, completely ignoring Red's death cry.  
  
  
Driving away from the house, Red stuck his head out of the window and Eric could see that he was mouthing the words, Bye, beer!  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
After his parents had left, Eric went directly into the living room and picked up the phone to call Kelso. Then he realized that the bright streaming sunrise meant that it was early in the morning and he concluded that Kelso and the rest of the gang had probably just gotten home from their late night of partying.   
  
  
Man, this sure isn't what I thought it was going to be. Hmm, you knows though, maybe it's only fun without your parents when it's nighttime, thought Eric to himself as he made way up to his bedroom to go to sleep for a bit more.   
  
  
Walking into his room, Eric didn't shut the door behind him. He figured no one was here, and not many people knew how to get into the house except the gang and they're still sleeping. Pulling out some of the drawers of his dresser, he picked out a pair of boxers. He took of all of his clothes, and replaced them with the pair of boxers and tucked himself deeply under his covers for his daily hibernation.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Later that night, Eric was now beginning to get entirely bored. Then, out of the blue, tons of people started to show up.  
  
  
Kelso, Fez, Donna, Jackie, and Hyde all came over. They all went into the basement. Being the friends they were, they asked Eric how it was to have the house all to himself for the summer. Eric of course replied that it was boring. He also included that they don't nearly have enough money for a party every night of the summer.  
  
  
  
We need to have our own plans for the entire summer, said Fez with his usual foreign lisp.  
  
  
  
Let's go on like, a road trip or something! Kelso suggested.  
  
  
  
Can we go to Los Angeles so I can see all of the supermodels house's? Jackie requested with wide, admirable eyes.  
  
  
  
Why don't we take a road trip to Vegas! said Donna in a sarcastic voice, We're never going to be able to leave Wisconsin for three months... think about it guys.  
  
  
  
Donna, I love you! That' perfect! Let's take a road trip to Vegas! We can party there then we can like go to Los Angeles and Hollywood, included Eric excitedly.  
  
  
We need some money though... does everyone have some? said Kelso dumbly. Everyone stuck their hands in their pockets and pulled out a total of $6.32. Okay, so we're majorly screwed money wise.  
  
  
  
Everyone sat quiet for a few minutes. Then, all of a sudden, Eric broke the silence with a genius plan. You know what we can do, he began with a dumbstruck audience, we could either one beg our parents for money, two steal money, or three get a job. Getting a job would probably be the safest but it would take a while. Begging our parents for money would be near impossible. And finally, stealing could seriously be hazardous to our health.  
  
  
  
The whole gang sat and looked at themselves for a little bit. They were unsure of which one to pick. Donna gave up, which was obvious because instead putting her elbows on her knees deep in thought just like everyone else, she slouched backwards into the couch and looked at everyone else. Then within a few seconds, everyone looked at each other and all said the same answer in unison, Steal the money.  
  
  
  
You guys, we can't do that. Why don't we all get jobs at different places and we could pool all of the money. We can work for an entire month and a half, then leave for a month, and come back with a half of a month to spare so Eric, your parents don't know that they weren't the only ones having fun this summer. Donna said smartly. She had a grin on her face because she knew that her plan was brilliant.   
  
  
  
Kelso stood up and raised his hand. He shouted loudly, I get to be the sperm donor!  
  
  
  
Good Lord, said Jackie in response to Kelso's job idea. He had already been a sperm donor before to get a bunch of money. It was a good paying job, but it was kind of skanky.  
  
  
  
Can I drive my car in my job? Hyde asked quickly.   
  
  
Maybe you could be a pizza delivery boy, they make a lot of tips. Or a taxicab driver. That would be good too... Fez said without humor.  
  
  
Can I be a beautician!!?? shouted Jackie excitedly as she started to play with Donna's hair, red and soft.  
  
  
  
Get the hell of me, beauty queen! Donna quickly said.  
  
  
Really??? Thanks!! Aww.. replied Jackie to her deathly insult. She had been called about everything but a beauty queen before.  
  
  
  
I'll work at Burger King or something, suggested Eric dully.   
  
  
  
Okay then, so it's settled. Tomorrow, we're officially newcomers to the United States Working Force. Then after that, it's hello Vegas! shouted Donna excitedly.  
  
  
  
Fez was in the corner still looking confused about his job. Maybe I can sweep up hair at a salon? he started with a pause, then continued, and he began to party with the rest of his groupies.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it! Please read and review and I'll get another chapter posted ASAP! Have fun!


End file.
